The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing miso.
Conventionally, miso is produced as follows:
A mixture of steamed-boiled soybeans, koji of rice, salt, and yeast is placed in a stainless tank and is kept at a temperature of 28.degree. C. to 32.degree. C. for one to three months, for fermentation and ripening to take place, whereby miso is produced.
The disadvantage inherent in the conventional method, as described above, in that the fermentation and ripening process takes a considerable length of time. Consequently, the conventional method of producing miso requires the use of a large number of fermentation tanks, as well as the availability of a large amount of storage space for storing the end-product. In addition, since it is not possible, when using the conventional method, to precisely control fermentation and ripeness, it is therefore difficult to obtain miso of a consistent, uniform quality, e.g., uniform salt content, alcohol content, amino acid content, lactic content, and so forth.